


Life goes On

by Sophtly



Series: Through the Years [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, Everybody loves Cas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Papa Dean, Slice of Life, Unconventional Families, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is kind of short, but I wanted to get something posted this week. Please let me know if you liked it and/or if you have any story ideas you'd like to see added to this series. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, but I wanted to get something posted this week. Please let me know if you liked it and/or if you have any story ideas you'd like to see added to this series. Thanks for reading!

Sam finally brings his new girlfriend over on the day the twins turn five. He has been dating her for a while, but he's cautious, unsure of making things too official. Paul looks at her with round eyes before patting her arm. “Oooh, you darker than me!” He exclaims, resting his small brown hand on her for emphasis. 

“Yeah,” Gabby says, sticking her face up close. “Is you adopted like us?”

“Kids,” Cas chides softly.

Lotanna’s teeth flash white against her midnight skin as she smiles. “It’s not a problem,” she assures them. “I wasn’t adopted,” She tells Gabby, “I moved with my parents from Nigeria when I was about your age.” 

“Is their skin black too?” Paul asks.

“Yup.”

“Whoa,” Gabby breathes, sounding awed. “I think it’s bootiful,” she adds, drawing the word out. 

“Thank you! I think you’re beautiful too.” 

“Thank you ver’ much,” Gabby says primly, clearly already enamored of Lotanna. 

“What ‘bout me?” Paul chimes in, “Am I booful?”

“You’re the fairest of them all,” Sam laughs, scooping him up to blow on his stomach. Paul squeals and kicks until Sam puts him back on his feet so they can head out to the kids’ favorite restaurant. 

Small, rural towns in Maine aren’t exactly known for their diversity, and the group draws more than a few stares as they walk in, even though the Winchesters are well known by now. Dean’s not too worried about it. They’ve raised a few eyebrows from time to time, but he credits Cas with the fact that they’ve not had any major issues for the most part. 

Cas had basically charmed every woman in town by their second year here. It started when Angela Grey, a single mom a few blocks over from them, had a handyman take off in the middle of large scale project. He was supposed to be doing built-in bookshelves all along the one wall of her living room and took off without a word less than half way into the project, leaving her house a mess and her shelves undone. She found out Cas had done some of the shelving in their house and wheedled him into finishing hers. 

Which is why Dean found her and her friends sipping tea and watching Cas work when he dropped by to bring him lunch. The women were supposed to be playing a game of some sort, but none of them were paying any attention to anything except for Cas in a tight black t-shirt, his well-muscled forearms glistening with sweat as he hoisted a plank over his head, back muscles rippling perfectly under the stretched material of the tee. They at least had the good grace to jump and look sheepish when Dean finally cleared his throat, announcing his presence. 

Dean grins at the memory, remembering how he had strode across the room and kissed Cas, feeling both possessive and proud. Cas, as usual, had been completely unaware of the affect he was having on the people around him, pulling Dean close and making the ladies blush and turn back to their cards. After that, Cas had picked up a steady string of odd jobs around the neighborhood, although he was as likely to be found swapping recipes or learning a new knitting stitch as he was building anything. Women kept coming up to Dean and telling him he was “such a lucky man,” and “That Castiel is a real keeper.” Dean dutifully reported each one to Cas simply for the delight of watching him squirm. 

He’s dragged back to the present by Gabby tugging on his sleeve. “Papa, can I get the pink lemonade, please?” 

He grins down at her and can’t help stroking her black curls. “Of course, baby, it’s your Birthday!” She beams at him and goes back to kicking her legs back and forth, carefully looking over the menu as if she can actually read it. He looks around the table and feels a wave of contentment wash over him. It’s been good for a long time now, but seeing Sam with his arm firmly around Lotanna, leaning in to whisper something in her ear that makes her smile, it feels complete. 

 

**

Dean does not cry like a baby at Sam’s wedding, no matter what Cas or Sam might tell you. He sheds a few manly tears, thank you very much. Lotanna is a vision in white and the look on Sam’s face is enough to make his heart feel like it has grown three sizes. He’s earned the right to cry a little. After all, he practically raised the kid.

“You’re better knowing he has someone, aren’t you?” Cas asks as they sway together on the dance floor later that night. 

The soft music and twinkling lights and the feel of Cas in his arms has lulled him almost into a trance, so it takes him a moment to answer. “Yeah. He’s had such a rough time of it. Losing Jess. Madison, Sarah,” his throat tightens up, as does his grip on Cas, unwelcome memories flooding into his mind.

“Hey,” Cas says, cupping his face, “Hey there, come back to me. It’s okay. Sam’s okay. He’ll always be alright because he has the best big brother in the world.”

He chokes back a sob and brushes the tears out of his eyes. “Damn straight,” he sniffs, and Cas grins, pulls him closer again, breath soft on his neck. The twins are crumpled in a corner, tux and fluffy flower girl dress askew, passed out from two days of non-stop excitement. “Sometimes I still can’t believe they’re ours.”

Cas follows his gaze and his eyes are shining, “Me either. Still feel like we’re going to mess this up?”

“Every damn day.” 

“Mrs. Harmon says they’re doing great in school.”

“Must get that from you.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. The only person who doesn’t think you’re smart is you. Paul worships the ground you walk on. He’s going to be rebuilding cars by the time he’s ten at this rate.”

He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face at that. Paul loves to work on the car with him, chubby fingers eager as he watches with round, thoughtful eyes as Dean works. He’s quiet, like Cas, gets the same look of concentration on his face when he’s trying to figure things out. Dean almost lost it the first time he squinted and did a little head tilt, just like his daddy. Some things are nurture over nature, that much is clear. 

Already at seven Gabby is more like himself, quicker to try to talk or charm her way out of trouble than doing what she’s told to do in the first place. It makes Dean nervous as hell, if he’s being honest. The only thing that calms his mind is the way she almost always settles when Cas talks to her. Though she’s defiant and headstrong, he can see the way she looks at Cas with something that’s akin to awe. Cas been able to calm her down since she was a baby and Dean hopes the connection will continue as she gets older. He has a feeling she’s going to need it. 

The twins stumble to their rooms when they finally get home and Dean and Cas get them into their pajamas while they’re still half asleep, tucking in first Gabby and then going to Paul’s room to repeat the process. After that, Cas grabs his hand and leads him to bed, both of them barely managing to get themselves ready for bed before falling onto the mattress, arms wrapped around each other. “Love you,” Dean mumbles, and he thinks he feels Cas kiss his nose before he falls asleep. 

 

**

 

“Oh sure, Mrs. Harmon, I’ll just whip up three dozen cupcakes. No problem. It’s not like I have anything better to do. I’m just a stay at home dad. What could I possibly be up to all day?” Cas mutters as he flies around the kitchen. Dean is sitting at the island eating breakfast and grinning at him so Cas shoots him a scowl too, for good measure. 

“Sorry Cas,” Dean says, not sounding sorry at all.

“It’s not like I haven’t already made cinnamon rolls for this damn bake sale,” Cas growls at him. “Why am I always the go-to guy when someone else flakes out?”

“Because you’re too damn reliable,” Dean tells him unhelpfully. “Also, you never say no. That’s your big problem.”

“Oh, is that so? Thank you so much for telling me what my problem is. I’m sure everything will be better now. I didn’t notice you complaining about my inability to say no all those times I helped you and Sam out.”

Dean raises his hands in surrender, “Hey, now, nobody is saying you’re not just perfect how you are pumpkin-boo,” Dean says in a sugary voice, booping Cas’s nose as he passes by to put his plate in the sink. 

“You’re the worst,” Cas grumps, snagging Dean by the waist when he tries to head to the door. “I have no idea why I married you.” He peppers Dean’s throat and face with small kisses while Dean tries to squirm away. 

“Because I’m so hot,” he smirks, “Look at you, you can’t keep your hands off me.” 

Cas smacks his bottom and Dean pinks up, like he always does when Cas does that. “You deserve a spanking,” he says, and Dean turns more red, pupils widening a smidge. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Dean’s going for nonchalant, but his voice cracks and gives him away.  

“Come home this afternoon and help me get all this stuff to the damn bake sale and I’ll see what I can do,” Cas says, but the warmth pooling in his own belly tells him he’s not going to deny Dean anything, whether he helps or not. 

Dean smiles and asks him what time he should be home before dragging him into a deep kiss, hand burning against the small of his back. “Feeling better?”

“Still wish these stupid cupcakes would bake themselves,” he replies, still grumpy. 

Dean kisses him softly once more. “Sorry babe. I’d stay home and help, but I promised Rob I’d get his car done today.”

“Go do your thing,” Cas says, “I’ll be fine here. See you later?”

Dean winks. “It’s a date.”


End file.
